New beginings for Ouran Academy
by Eliza Tenorio
Summary: A new member is about to appear for Ouran Academy. New transfer student Rosalie will get her fair share of adventures with the Host club.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and sunny, birds chirping, butterflies flying around; landing on beautiful flowers that were situated around the school grounds. '_This place doesn't even look like a school, it looks like a castle' _I thought in awe. In my eyes everything looked as if it were radiant and sparkling.

-"Close your mouth or flies will get it in it." My instructor warned, I flinched and quickly re-poised myself. I had to look lady like in this school. It was filled with rich, poised young ladies and young gentlemen. I wondered how could a foreigner, with no manners could fit in this academy at all.

-"**So what do you think of our school**?" The principle asked, he was a blonde, middle aged man with a perfect smile. (Dialogs in black means that the character is speaking in Japanese)

-"**Oh! It's a wonderful school sir."** I reassured with a smile.

-"**Good, good! Wait until you see the inside." ** He responded with a wink. I could feel my stomach bubbling up as we walked inside the school. This place was more like a masterpiece, every wall; every painting was simply breath taking. We explored a bit until we reached the principal's office. My instructor and the principal started discussing about the preparations for me stay at the academy's dorms when they were ready. Until then I would be rotated by the trusted families of the Ouran Academy. I excused myself and went out to explore the academy on my own. The place was huge and it was only the high school building, no school in Mexico could ever compare to this one. As I walked along the hallways I could feel the piercing stares of the students. '_Of course they would stare, I've got ugly, thick, curly and dark brown hair. Not a nice sight to behold. Plus I have big, hazel eyes and they all have beautiful graceful blue and green eyes.'_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the ground in shame. Of course everything in this place is gorgeous! I kept ranting on to myself without noticing the path in front of me, suddenly my face bumped into a hard, broad shoulder.

-"**I-I'm really sorry!"** I said as I stood back up to see a tall, mean looking red head guy. He extended his hand, but it made me flinch because I thought he was going to hit me. His expression saddened and backed his hand away. I then noticed that his true nature wasn't really of a mean guy. I softened up and smiled back at him.

-"**HI! My name is Rosalie Tenorio … I mean! Tenorio Rosalia" **I had forgotten that in Japan you say your last name first. He looked at me bewildered for a moment and then smiled.

-"**Name's Kasanoda Ritsu or Ritsu Kasanoda if that makes it easier for you." **He extended his hand again and we shook hands.

-"**Are you the new transfer student that everybody has been talking about? You know the one that came all the way from Mexico…" **Ritsu inquired as he observed me. I nodded my head in response.

-"**You think you could show me around? **Es que (its cause)** I really don't know this place and you might know some cool places." **I pleaded, then I gasped as I realized some Spanish had slipped out. Ritsu didn't know how to react and blushed a little. He nodded and signaled me to follow him. As we toured the place Ritsu would only say what a room or club was and a random fact about it. It seemed as if he wasn't comfortable around me, like he had never really talked to a girl before. And as we passed a music room I suddenly heard giggles and chuckling from it.

-"**What's in there?"** I asked as I tried to peek through the door, but before I knew it the door opened and I fell inward.

-"**Welcome to Ouran High school Host Club!**" I heard the moment the door opened but I was too busy trying to get up without looking stupid, which was hopeless right now since there was a dead silence in the room.

-"**Tenorio-san you ok?**" Ritsu ran by my side to see if I had injured by face since that was the first thing that had landed on the granite floor. I smiled and took his hand that he extended for me. I looked at his face and noticed he was looking away and blushing; I felt self-conscious too, so I let go quickly of his hand and said thanks.

-"**Who might this new exotic beauty be?"** A blonde guy that looked like the principal asked as he grabbed my wrist and twirled me around. I thought that he was calling me ugly so I shook him off and glared at the blonde guy. Suddenly he looked depressed and ran up to a guy with black hair and glasses, he was carrying a notepad. Blondie started pointing at me and whining, and surprisingly when black haired guy looked up at me, he jumped and started ranting through his papers in the notepad.

-"**Haha you made Tama-chan go whine at Kyo-chan!" **This little blonde boy that was carrying a pink rabbit plushy came up to me. He looked as if he was in 3rd grade, and by his side was a huge guy with short dark black hair just standing there as if he was staring into my soul. I just smiled politely and turned around to quickly get out of this bizarre place full of squealing girls and boys with strange attitudes. But my mistake was to stop and look for Ritsu because as soon as I turn back around two orange haired twins were all up in my bubble, examining my face. I stumbled backwards and was caught by a brown haired… guy? He had big dark brown piercing eyes just like a girl would. But he had a little bit of guy features…

-"**Don't let Hikaru and Kaoru scare you, I'm Fujioka Haruhi"** His smile looked like a sincere one but he still looked like a girl to me.

-"**H-Hi nice to meet you, my name is Tenorio Rosalie."** I answered politely; bowing like Japanese people supposedly do, but Haruhi just chuckled at my formal greeting. Suddenly all the people I had just seen gathered up next to me as if I was a new type of species.

-"**Guys let her breathe, come on, back up."** Haruhi scolded at them doing a shooing motion. I was nervous and was smiling faintly not knowing how to respond to all this attention from strangers.

-"**Who is she? She looks foreign you don't think –**

**-"She's the new foreign exchange student that came all the way from Mexico?"** The twins finished each other's sentences.

-"**In a matter of fact she is, so please compose yourselves."** The black haired guy with glasses responded as he flipped through his notepad again. –**"It says here that she is fifteen years old. Tenorio Rosalia is the number one student at her country; unfortunately her family is middle class and can't afford a prestigious school. So they sent her to Ouran Academy since they offered her a scholarship. Special skills are mostly in the arts like playing the piano, painting and drawing, singing and dancing. Some of her defects are that she suffers of ADHD but she can notice the smallest details when it comes to riddles or people or- **

The guy kept blabbing about my life's story and it was starting to creep me out in sooo many levels. I was getting fed up with all the information, so my reflex suddenly was to take away his notepad. He looked at me and then said as he pushed his glasses up with a glare to it.

-"**May have attack reflexes when threatened." **He seemed quite annoyed. I immediately blushed and took the papers with the information about me and gave his notebook back quickly.

-"**Guys seriously? You're not making a very good first impression on her."** Haruhi sighed and looked towards me with a smile. –"**Let me introduce everyone for you, the tall blonde guy that has the mood swings is Tamaki Suoh, he's in class 2-D, he's also the president of our club. The guy with the glasses that just gave you the chills is Kyoya Otori; he's also in class 2-D and the VP of this club. Now the small blonde one is ****Mitsukuni Haninozuka**** or "Honey" and his friend the tall one is ****Takashi Morinozuka**** or just "Mori", both of them are in class 3-C. And for the first years its Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin class 1-A, I'm that same class."** My head was spinning with all the introductions and all the unusual Japanese names. Haruhi noticed that I looked puzzled and told me that I didn't have to memorize all the names at once, I smiled faintly but it didn't help much.

-"**So what is this place?"** I asked looking around. Tamaki suddenly had a burst of energy, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pushed me forward so I could see the whole room better.

-"**The Ouran Host club is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies that **_**also**_** have too much time on their hands. Hmm… think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."** Tamaki explained boastfully while doing overdramatic gestures to show how beautiful and wonderful the club was. I smiled and chuckled faintly as I brushed off his arm and looked at him straight in the eye.

-"**So basically rich chicks just pay you so they can hear cheap and cheesy complements while having a cup of tea, with their choice player of the day."** I summarized bluntly, not amused by the speech he just gave me. I regretted my words because everybody in the room gasped and started murmuring, I expected Tamaki to go slouch in a corner again but really the Host club hosts just laughed at my comment. Surprised I looked at Ritsu with a bewildered look; he shrugged his shoulders and started at them too.

-"**If you want to look at the club that way my darling, then yes. It's a place where rich chi- pffft hahahahaha." ** Tamaki couldn't even finish his sentence because he boasted out laughing from repeating my comment. Personally I didn't know what so funny but apparently it was hilarious to them. The Hiitachin brothers came over to mestill laughing and each one patted one of my shoulders as if saying thank you. They also said something around the lines "_**We hope we get you in our class".**_

-"**You really must come and experience yourself to be able to judge. But please do visit; your comments are quite amusing and entertaining… Too bad you're a girl; we would've loved to have you work in the club." **Kyoya mocked with a smirk on his face, I stuck my tongue out towards him but all it did was make his chuckle. As I walked towards Ritsu to tell them that we should leave, my instructor came through the door.

-"**It's time to leave Rosalia" **She said and walked out the door. But I was stopped by a small hand tugging on my pants.

-"**Will you come and visit us again?"** Honey asked in a sweet way, his brown eyes widened and the whole chimed in to look at me with puppy eyes. I chuckled and gave them a big grin in return.

-"**Of course! I would love to." **I replied finally getting a feeling that I was welcome in this enormous school. The Host club looked at each other, gave each other high fives and said their farewells. As I walked out the door my instructor looked quite pleased.

-"Looks like you already got friends." She commented as we walked outside, I giggled and nodded my head.

-"It looks like my stay here will be quite a fun one." I responded as we got in the car. I looked out the window and saw what was going to be my new school as we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The uniform fit perfectly when I put it on for the first time. I took a glance at the alarm clock in the hotel room and realized I was already running late the first day of school. So swiftly I stuffed my face with some pop tarts, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I met up with my instructor at the lobby all pumped up and ready for the long awaited day I was going to experience, my first day of school. But she looked at me disapprovingly at the first glance she took at me. She walked up and fixed my crooked ribbon, hair and sleeves. I giggled faintly to lighten the mood but I got a scowl instead from my instructor, when she finished she signaled me to the door. Outside there was a limousine and a guy standing next to the passenger's seat door, holding it open for us. With a gesture I said thank you and went in looking at every detail of the limousine, I mean it was my first time being in one.

-"Stop looking so out of place, that guise you have right now will make people not want to talk to you or will make them look down to you. Remember you are going to an upper class school, act like you have confidence but not too much…. Are you listening?" My instructor patted my shoulder with concern and sighed.

-"Perdón es que estoy nerviosa y – (Sorry it's that i'm nervous and-)

-"No Spanish! They can't listen to you speak in Spanish, you may talk in English but that's all." She warned with a grave expression, I knew I was making her very stressed so I decided to not talk back. Soon afterwards we drove up to an academy swarming with students chatting, studying on the sidewalk, laughing, flirting the way rich people do and getting escorted out of their luxurious cars. I too was escorted out of the limousine and instantly countless of their gazes turned towards me. Of course my face turned a bright red; I looked away and said goodbye to my instructor.

-"Look for the principal's son Tamaki Suoh after school because that's who you are going to stay with for the first week.'' Her expression softened and she smiled –"Hope this experience is a great one, life is huge adventure. Have fun during it." And with that she drove away. I took a big breath and headed in hoping for the best.

'_Class 1-D, class 1-D, class 1-D'_ I kept thinking as I tried to look for my classroom. But it seemed hopeless… until I saw that there were signs at the corner of each hallway. So I quickly sprinted towards the first year's hallway, and to my luck I walked in my schoolroom before the bell rang. The teacher saw me enter in the corner of his eye and welcomed me.

-"**Class, this is the new transfer student I was talking about a few days ago. Please make her feel welcome; she has come a long ways just to attend to our academy." **It was sort of hard to catch up on his weird accent but I still caught on. I smiled and courteously bowed as I presented myself.

-"**Nice to meet you. My name is Ro- … Tenorio Rosalie." **In the middle of my introduction I remembered that I had messed up with Ritsu yesterday and corrected myself in mid-sentence. Luckily no one seemed to notice my slip-up.

-"**There's an open seat at row number three, back two." **The teacher advised, I nodded and paced over to the empty seat, I tried to hurry because the whole room was watching me. I could perceive them whispering about my hair and how I looked so different. Then the teacher started reviewing yesterday's lesson. Suddenly I felt someone tap my right shoulder and to my surprise Ritsu was sitting to my right. He gave me a quick hello and went back to paying attention.

-"**Because all the first years are doing the same Geography project, all the teachers have decided that Class 1-D will be split in three and joined with the other three first year classes for bigger groups. Bigger groups means better efficacy and for you to meet some new people."** Everybody in the room looked as if they were about to jump right out of their chairs in excitement. –"**You will have three days to complete this assignment, depending to the classroom you are assigned the project will vary." ** The teacher continued as he walked to the side of his desk with a roster in hand. The class in reply grabbed their backpacks and stood up. The teacher cleared his throat before announcing the groups.

-"**A-H goes to class 1-C, I-Q goes to class 1-B and R-Z goes to class 1-A. And to mix it up a little this will be with the letters of your first names, not your last like we always do. Please report to your corresponding classroom and try not to give the other teachers too much trouble. I do warn you I will be assessing your behavior." **With that everybody raced out of the classroom and into their new assigned schoolroom. '_Great now I got to find class 1-A' _I thought as I picked up my stuff, sluggishly. Suddenly when I looked up two girls were staring at me eagerly like they wanted to get some money out of me. Politely I smiled and asked how they were, in response they tittered at what I think was my thick accent.

-"**I'm Abarai Reiko.**" A short, black haired girl blurted out and then hide her face within her books.

-"**Name's Renge, wanna walk with us to class 1-A?"** Another girl offered. She had shoulder length orange hair and brown eyes; she was a tad bit taller than the other shy girl. They seemed quite impelled about me being in their assigned classroom, so I didn't have the heart to let them down, plus I wanted to make friends as soon as possible.

-"**Sure! I'd be delighted to accompany you to the classroom."** I responded trying to sound as well-bred as I could, I hear Japanese can get really offended if you're not careful… Both of the girls giggled and told me I didn't need to be that polite as they ran out of the classroom. Somehow I felt like I was missing something as I tried to catch up to them, for some reason their giggles over power me yelling them to wait up. So eventually I gave up and traced my steps to see if maybe I had dropped something on my way. Few moments later I saw that I had dropped locket that had the pictures of my friends that were back at Mexico. Rapidly I picked it up and sprinted towards class 1-A, but I wasn't looking up because I was trying to put on my locket. And bumped into somebody's sturdy, fairly muscular back.

-"**I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-" **I paused as I saw that the person I had bounced off of was actually Ritsu. He glanced back at me with the furthermost menacing appearance I had ever seen in my life. But noticing it was me, his look softened and his scowl became a small curb around his lips.

-"**Don't you have the tendency of bumping into people." **He teased as he fully turned towards me.

-"**Heh, yeah… Hey! What classroom did you get?"** I questioned trying to change the subject as we started walking again.

-"**Same as you, both of our names start with R." **I felt like an idiot when he stated the obvious with his patronizing tone. Smiling and laughing faintly I tried to think of something different to talk about, but the moment I opened my mouth I heard my name being shrieked.

-"**There you are! Haha we were looking all over for you Rosa-chan. Come on we don't want to be late!" **Before I knew it I was being dragged along the hallway, into the classroom by Renge and Reiko.

-"**You're new and obviously don't know this, but you should stay away from Kasanoda. He's the son of the biggest gangster in Japan; we both are concerned for your well-being so please refrain from interacting with him. Unless one day you want to wake up with a bullet in your chest." **Renge's bluntness surprised me but obviously she was being absolutely serious and this wasn't a joke. I smiled faintly and was kind of getting freaked out by her remark. But he seemed like a good guy in my point of view, so I just brushed it off. So I tried to change the subject which proved effective, these girls were quite nice but in a way in their own world… if that makes sense. Our conversation was interrupted by the teacher asking us to quiet down so she could give us our instructions. I quietly stood there and listened to all the guidelines the teacher had to point out.

-"**Now please listen carefully for the teams." **The teacher went so fast I barely caught up when she was having trouble pronouncing my name. –"**Ro-Rosa- Rosalie Tenorio, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujiouka and Ritsu Kasanoda will be team 5." **After that I got lost completely again, but I was happy that I had someone in my team that I knew. When the teacher finished listing the teams she explained that when the teams got together, she would come and hand us the paper with the assignment. I desperately tried to find Ritsu in all the mob of people, but had no luck. Instead I unexpectedly got pulled and sat in a chair.

-"**Guess who's in your team?!" **The Hitachiin brothers exclaimed proudly as they sat down next to a familiar face.

-"**Hey! It's awesome how you got to be in our team." **Haruhi said in an easy-going tone, she smiled and tried to make me feel welcome. I glanced at the Hitachiin twins just to see them gazing into my eyes, I looked away but could feel their gaze piercing me.

-"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mumbled under my breath in English hoping they wouldn't understand.

-"**Hey she's right! Kaoru get your camera, hurry!" **Hikaru called while he moved my head trying to look for the perfect pose for the picture. Haruhi started scolding them but they wouldn't listen, and out of nowhere I felt a sudden bloodlust coming from behind me. I dared not to see was causing such feeling, but by the expressions of the twins it was someone they knew.

-"**What are you doing? Don't pick on the new kid." **I heard Ritsu warn them in such way a shiver went up my spine.

-"**No, no it's ok. They were just joking-"** I turned to the Hikaru and Kaoru who were nodding and smiling nervously. –"**Hey! You're in our team, that's great!" ** I stammered as I opened a seat next to me for him to sit. I thought about what Renge told me not a few moments ago, but I wanted to give him a chance before I could judge him. The teacher approached us and stared at our group, in a … well not a nice way.

-"**Ahem well here's your paper, please follow directions to the letter." **She glared at the twins –"**And please don't cause trouble, no fights, no mischievous actions and please treat our new student with respect." **This time she scowled at Ritsu too, then fake smiled at me. I could tell she had a stressful life having to babysit the Hitachiin brothers.

-"**Hey! This is perfect for you Rosalie, we basically have to make a map of the whole school and have a census for every room we visit. You'll get a tour while we do our project." **Haruhi said cheerfully, showing me the paper. In response I joyfully nodded and started thinking of some ideas how to decorate and in the process the twins gave some ideas also.

-"**Well let's go do this building today and the other two buildings tomorrow and-**

**-"The day after that!" **Both brothers yelled as they sprinted out of the classroom, Haruhi and I chuckled as we grabbed some school supplies. We had started sprinting after them but I stopped remembering Ritsu was still in the classroom. I turned around, signaled him to follow and ran out.

* * *

The whole time we were joking around, getting shushed by either the teachers or Haruhi, played some pranks along the way but did our work correctly… Well partly because Haruhi and Ritsu had this scowling face when we tried to hurry. When I mean '_we'_, I mean the twins and I. Mostly though, Haruhi does have a sense of humor but she's a whole heap more mature than us. And Ritsu, well he would have his moments but he was more standoff-ish.

-"**Come on guys just one more classroom for the day." **Haruhi rebuked showing the last classroom at floor number two. See we did the first year's floor first and then went to the cafeteria and everything that was around. Later somehow we thought it was easier to do the third year's floor before the second years. But to our dismay it was wrong, climbing all those stairs was horrid. But we did have a nice chat with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, I had forgotten they were first years and well that they went to this school too….

-"**Excuse us; we are first years that are doing a survey and mapping classrooms around the school for our geography project. Please pardon our interruption; it'll only take a few minutes." **It was my turn to apologize and introduce us; it was so the teachers didn't get mad at us. The teacher beamed and welcomed us to the classroom.

-"**Call the drawing!" ** Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed quickly before anyone else could take the easiest job.

-"**Fine, I'll take the questionnaire to the teacher. Ritsu and Rosalie you do the census." ** Haruhi sighed as she walked up to in a courteous way. I friend 'punched' Ritsu on the arm and smiled.

-"**Come on we have to hurry, the twins are drawing this time and you know that doesn't take long." **I joked trying to get a smile out of Ritsu but failed. He grabbed a paper, a writing utensil and went his way. Shrugging I made my way around the students to find what corner was easier to count all the students. But it was really hard when they girls were squealing because people from the host club had arrived and this blonde guy was charming half of them. Also with the twins playing pranks while 'doing' their work was making some people uneasy.

-"**Kyoya look! It's our little exotic beauty is also in the group!"** I heard a familiar voice cry out in the middle of the crowd. '_Oh crap'_ was my first thought, quickly I was looking for Ritsu so he could scare them away. But I stopped myself because that was mean, well to Ritsu anyways. So I braced myself for the upcoming wave of annoying and humiliation.

-"**Do you remember me? It's me Tamaki Suoh, but you can call me Tamaki-sempai or Tama-chan or Tama-kun. What do you think?" **Tamaki boasted as he grabbed my hand and drew me closer. I smiled nervously and looked towards the window so I wouldn't see his face so close to mine.

-"**I… um, well how about just Tamaki?"** I stammered and gave a '_help me'_ signal to the twins but they just laughed in my face.

-"**Perfect! It's so simple but just wonderfully, amazing. It has a nice touch doesn't it?"** He finally let go of my hand and started dancing around the classroom on his own. Since practically everybody was in a circle around me I took the opportunity to count them as fast I could.

-"**Yeah, yeah amazing. Hey Tamaki I have a question for you. Where should I meet up with you after school?"** Why not ask him now? I mean I didn't want to have to look for him in such a humungous school after classes had ended.

-"**Well I'll be at the Host club of course! Buuut you don't remember where it is, do you?" **He stared pacing around the room, thinking of what to do as if it were complicated. A guy that I hadn't notice was sitting peacefully reading his book, stood up with a sigh, and walked over to where Tamaki was.

-"**I'll go fetch her after class; you'll be in room 1-D I assume?" **Kyoya asked me as if were such an aggravation to help a newcomer. I snorted and said I didn't need help.

-"**I'll just ask Ritsu to take me if it's **_**such **_**a bother to help out." **I don't know how he could get on my nerves so quickly, I mean I never get mad at someone and much less hate them. But I think he would be my first. The whole classroom turned to stare at Kyoya as if this were a duel.

-"**Now, now don't go presuming things. You can't go around throwing things out there without knowing the persons schedule. And I never said it was a bother to go fetch you, I think it would be quite an honor to pass some time with you. As little it can be it is still an honor."** He was good at comebacks so I just shrugged.

-"**Hmph. Well yeah sorry, I'll ask next time. And about presuming I wasn't, I could tell you're annoyed by the slight changes in your voice. Other people can't tell but remember that in your little stalker essay it stated that I can tell some things other people can't."** Kyoya was about to open his mouth but Haruhi seeing how things were getting all tensed, announced that our research was done and we had to take our leave.

-"**Don't forget to wait for my arrival after classes end." **Kyoya uttered with a fake smile as he opened the door for us.

-"**Wouldn't dream of it."** I mocked as I stuck my tongue out at him and to my surprise he gave me this creepy smile in response. I didn't like that guy, not one bit. Ritsu was ten times less scary than him in my opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

_DING DONG_

**-"Please review chapters twenty and twenty one, and don't forget to report straight to your assigned classroom first thing in the morning tomorrow." **The teacher said as the students grabbed their school supplies and rushed out of the classroom. For it being the first day of school, it was quite fun and interesting. But now I had to wait for the person I liked the least in the whole world. Amazing how the first day of school I had found a person I dislike already, it sure is a school that's _full_ of surprises as the head chairman had explained before. I was exhausted, trying to catch up with the new academic learning pace and all my classmates asking me questions about Mexico, my hair, my accent, the languages I could speak and of course, why I am I so pale if I'm mexican. I picked up my backpack and headed to the door to wait for Mr. cocky glasses, but as I looked out the door I didn't see him. '_Don't forget to wait for my arrival after classes end.' _I thought about the exact same words he said to me before.

-"Such a liar, that jerk-face glasses, cocky son of a-

-"You shouldn't talk like that aloud, much less of someone that girls in this academy are madly in love with." I heard a deep, solid voice behind me. Quickly I turned around, blushing, ready to apologize to what I thought was the teacher. Instead I found Ritsu at the door way, holding his backpack with one hand placed over his shoulder.

-"I-I-I … Y-You speak English?" I stammered in amazement, in response he smiled faintly and snickered.

-"Course I do. Most people in this school speak it fluently, but choose not to use it in everyday life. There's no reason why, anyways." He explained in what I recognized as perfect English. –"If it helps I could…" I looked at him eagerly when he suddenly stopped and tried to clear his throat midsentence. He seemed to be blushing too; I of course thought it was cute but the people that approached me while Ritsu tried to recollect his thoughts, disagreed.

-"**Kasanoda-san, don't you have your gardening club to attened to?" **Renge was now in between Ritsu and me. This made Ritsu blush more but suddenly his expression hardened and turned aggressive. He turned around and walked away.

-"**If he's bugging you just tell us, ok?" **Reiko appeared on the other side of Renge, smiling. I nodded and returned the smile.

-"**I heard Kyoya-sempai was supposed to come and pick you up." **Both of them got up all in my personal space, eager to get some gossip.

-"**Supposedly but mister- … Otori-san isn't showing up." **I stopped myself from insulting him in public. Renge and Reiko both smiled mischievously and nodded at the same time.

-"**Maybe he isn't showing up because there's still people around. We did hear he wanted some **_**quality **_**time with you… Teehee you know what that means!" **Both girls squealed as they started running away while looking back to see if Kyoya had magically appeared. I sighed and slumped down on the door frame, waiting for Mr. No show. I waited even after the teacher had left the classroom so he could get home and rest. I felt like taking a nap but I stopped myself; knowing it was better for me to finish my homework than getting some shut eye. The moment I had finally finished, I heard some footsteps that belonged to a guy, I know this because guys stomp more when they walk.

-"**Well look who finally decided to show up."** I turned to greet what I assumed was Kyoya but in fact Ritsu was standing in his place.

-"He hasn't come by yet?" He sounded quite irritated, he looked around and back at me. With a sigh he took my backpack and motioned me to follow him.

-"What are you doing? I can't just leave; he said he was going to come." I walked right in front of him. He grunted and looked around for a second time.

-"It's been an hour and he still hasn't come to escort you, I'm pretty sure he forgot." Ritsu was trying to gain some patience. My gaze turned to the door of the classroom, hoping to see jerk-face. But to my dismay he wasn't, first day of school and I have been ditched.

-"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the host club, I gotta go meet up with Tamaki. If not… looks like I'll be sleeping in a park bench." I sighed and started following Ritsu down the hall. After a series of twist and turns we made it to a familiar hallway. And on the next turn guess who we bumped into? Yep! Mr. No show was walking as slowly as slow could be. He had the nerve to not look sorry, but to smile deviously.

-"**Where were you? **_**I'll be there right after classes end.**_** Bunch of crap!"** I was blowing off steam with him as much as I could. He had ridiculed me; I was not going to let that pass. No rich, smart Asian boy was going to take me as a fool.

-"**You're precise, it's all my doing. And I apologize greatly, I could give reasonably sufficient excuses but they don't matter. Because it was my responsibility to go chaperon you from your classroom to the Host Club. But if you permit me to have the honor to escort you the last two hallways that are left, I would be significantly grateful." **He gave me one of those, what you call; one million dollar smiles. Motioning me to take his arm, he also requested Ritsu to give him my 'book bag' as he calls it. Ritsu looked at me and I nodded knowing that whatever excuses we gave him, he would deny them.

-"Bye Ritsu!" I quickly called as we started walking towards the Host club; I refused to put my arm around Kyoya's, which made him annoyed. _'I swear he's never getting married_' I thought. While we walked I could feel the tension in the air.

-"**Are you single?" **Kyoya inquired.

-"**Great way to break the ice." **I responded rudely.

-"**It's a simple question, but if you think it is uncomfortable then-**

**-"Yes, I am." **I interrupted; I hated how he could talk for hours without stopping. –"**What's it to you?"**

**-"Simple question… Are you looking for a mate?" **He pushed up his glasses as he asked.

-"**What? I- … What kind of question is that?!" **I sighed before replying. –"**I don't know, never really had a boyfriend before… You can't really miss something that you've never had." **He looked quite intrigued and paused for a moment. Kyoya glanced at the door and smiled his mischievous smiles.

-"**Perfect! Tenorio Rosalie-san, welcome to the Host Club." **Kyoya introduced as he opened the door. Suddenly a whole new world burst in front of me, confetti flew, trumpets blared as a mariachi band followed to play. Everywhere I looked around I could see little bits and pieces from home; from one corner of the room I saw a few taco stands. And from a different corner I saw that they were selling tamales, atole, molletes, sopes, etc. Even some people in the middle were folk dancing like we do in Mexico. I really was overwhelmed by the surprise. I couldn't help but look stupid with a huge grin on my face.

-"**Come in, come in! Hope you like our little arrangement!"** Tamaki abruptly sprung out of nowhere in a full on mariachi outfit, mustache and everything. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw the other dressed the same but with different colored suits.

-"**You know we do wear other types of clothes in Mexico, right? Not just mariachi outfits."** I chuckled a bit when I saw their expressions of embarrassment.

-"**Come our guest! We want you to have the Host Club experience. You'll have fifteen minutes with each of our esteemed hosts… Starting of course with me!" ** Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of girls, each one of them giggling and saying hi to me. Soon we reached a sofa that had little piñata decorations.

-"**So how is my gorgeous desert flower doing this fine day?"** He asked eagerly.

-"**Today has been fun! Kind of tiring though…"** I tried being truthful to make this thing less awkward.

**-"Then let me soothe those pains with my magnificent looks and charming words." ** He moved closer to me.-"**Princess when you are in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am youth tasting love for the first time! You are a beautiful mermaid that sheds light in the sea of loneliness. The sinful god that has taught me about the forbidden fruit!" **Tamaki came closer with each sentence, doing boastful motions and looking straight at my eyes.

-"**Uum this is getting awkward…"** It was too much for me to handle, I scooted away from him.

-"**Oh my little girl! That is so cuute! You are not accustomed to people complementing you." ** Tamaki threw himself back and placed his hand on his chest as he closed his eyes.

-"**No, I'm just not used to guys flirting with me."** I tried to defend myself but it didn't seem to help.

-"**Don't tell me that you've never had a soul mate?"** Tamaki looked genuinely confused, at first I thought he was being sarcastic but he was actually serious.

-"**Well… I-"** I look at the ground for a moment and paused.-"**No, but that doesn't matter, ok?" **Tamaki chuckled and nodded.

-"**You just haven't found the right person."** He then looked at Haruhi that was serving a couple of girls some _atole._ I would've overlooked this but his gaze was as if he had feelings for…her? No, Haruhi couldn't be a girl.

-"**IT'S our turn!" **The twins jumped right in between us and shoved Tamaki off the couch.-"**The king took extra five minutes and that's not fair!" **Both of them complained showing him a watch. Then they proceeded to start talking about their day. I wasn't paying attention since it looked like they were entertaining themselves. I kept trying to put all the puzzle pieces together to Haruhi's gender mystery, it just didn't seem right that Haruhi was a guy. I glanced back at the Hitachiin twins noticing that they were bickering now.

-"**I already told you that I don't talk in my sleep!" **Kaoru protested.

-"**It's true I hear you mumble, but there's nothing bad about it… Actually it's kinda cute." **Hikaru embraced his brother and looked into his eyes. It was getting real awkward real fast.

-"**You're just saying that."** Kaoru looked as he was hurt and looked away in agony. The other twin slid closer and tried to comfort Kaoru. I couldn't take this anymore, I grabbed one of the pastries that were on the table and threw it at them.

-"**What? We are just doing our job!" **Both of them regarded me like I was a weird bug.

-"**That-that is utterly disgusting! For heaven's sake you're brothers, I can't this anymore."** I couldn't look at them. Of course they started snickering and with a smug look on their face they said together.

-"**It's not for real **_**Rosalie-sama**_**, it's just for show. Some girls think our performance is the best! I mean you are blushing too."** Great, now they were mocking me too. I stuck my tongue out at them and threw another pastry. Quite a childish act but that's the only thing that came to mind.

-"**It's my turn now ~! It's my turn to be with Rosa-chan!" **Honey came running alongside Mori that was holding cake. The twins shrugged and left. As soon as Honey sat down he started munching on some cake. Mori just sat there speechless looking at Honey devouring the cake.

-"**Do you want some cake too, Rosa-chan?!" **He offered me a plate of cake and kept on vigorously feasting on his piece. After that we both colored in his coloring book, even Mori joined in. Each one of us drew a picture of Usa-chan or Bun-bun as I suggested calling it. Even though the only things we did were little kid things, I found him to be my favorite Host so far. Well Mori too because they were a package. Unfortunately we heard a clock's alarm chiming, and it was someone else's turn.

-"**Bye Rosa-chan! This was lots of fun, Usa-... I mean Bun-Bun liked it a lot too!" **Honey skipped away as he giggled.

-"**Honey likes you… I like you too."** Most random comment, but coming from speechless Mori, it was relatively heartwarming. Haruhi sat on the couch in front of mine and served some coffee in a piñata looking cup. We chatted like normal people; nonetheless the more we talked the more she convinced me that she was truly a girl.

-"**May I ask you a question?"** I asked precociously.

-"**Yeah, sure."** I wasn't sure if I should say it out loud since there were people nearby so I quickly took out a note pad and used one of Honey's crayons. "_Are you actually a girl?"_ I wrote and handed the paper to Haruhi, to my surprise she looked shocked but then smiled. Haruhi nodded and then put her finger to her lips as if telling me to keep it a secret. Suddenly Kyoya snatched the paper out her hand and examined it. He then shooed her away 'politely' and sat in her place.

-"**We still had a couple minutes left." **I growled; I had forgotten Kyoya was a Host too. But he ignored the comment; at that moment he tore the paper up and started mumbling to himself.

-"**You are not to convey this secret to anyone, understood?"** His expression turned grim and menacing.

-"**Wasn't planning to, but answer me this. Why a Host Club that is sternly for boys has… a person from the other gender working?"** I had to pause to think of a way to not give away Haruhi's secret.

-"**None of your business. At any rate, how may I be of service?" **He cut me off in a fairly rude way.

-"**By answering my question."**

**-"I'm afraid that I cannot, this is strictly Host Club business only."** Kyoya pushed up his glasses making his lenses glare at me.

-"**Lemme guess… She has a debt she has to pay?" **Kyoya winced at my suggestion. '_Bingo!' _ I thought as he tried to retain his anger.

-"**Ahem. Whatever it may be, this is not of your concern. Now let's change the focus of our conversation, what subject of your preference would you like to dialogue about?"** I chuckled and had a little staring contest with him.

-"**Well then how about you tell me about the different people in the Host Club." **I finally requested.

-"**Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs." **He responded in a polite manner.

-"**So basically you group the girls with the guys that the personality matches best?"** I reasoned, it actually made a lot of sense. Kyoya nodded and repositioned himself.

-"**That's why we wanted you to experience each one of our Host club members, to see which one you liked the utmost." **For the first time Kyoya and I were having a civil talk, he explained each one of the Hosts personalities and how they have themed days. Also that they were quite popular, which helped to make more money for the club. He seemed really fond of money whenever he explained the money part. I of course scoffed when he said he was the "cool" character.

-"**Any factor that the client tells us helps, even their horoscope sign." **He paused for a moment and asked what my sign was.

-"**It's Pisces, didn't your little research pages tell you?" **I mocked, but decided to stop because that would disrupt our courteous conversation. –"**What about you?"** I continued.

-"**I was born on November 22." **He responded.

-"**So that makes you a Sagittarius, or a Scorpio?"**

**-"I would like to consider myself a Scorpio, matches my personality better."** Kyoya started scribbling stuff on his notepad. I tried to recall the matches for the horoscopes, and if I remembered right… Scorpio and Pisces is a perfect match. I glared at him not believing that we could be the perfect match, I could barely look at him without getting disgusted.

-"**Are you choking Tenorio-san? Your appearance is relatively red."** He put down his notepad and leaned forward, inspecting my breath pattern.

-"**I-I-I'm fine!"** I shook my hands in front of my face so he would back away, but that only caused to the twins to notice me blushing. Kyoya did not back away but instead came a little closer while adjusting his glasses. As soon as the twins came over Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai decided to check it out too. In a matter of seconds the whole host club was all up in my face, looking at me like a weird specimen._ 'Tch! like they have never seen a girl blush before.'_ I thought as tried to back away from the peering eyes. Suddenly I felt a soft, cold hand softly grasp my chin and hold it steady while another hand was put right in front of my nose.

-"**Back away, Tenorio-san is just fine. She wasn't choking; I apologize for the false distress alarm."** Everybody did as they were told, and as they back away I noticed that the pair of hands were his. I, unintentionally, blushed. Right afterwards I felt the twins poking my right cheek.

-"**Don't touch my face!"** I swatted my arms like crazy as if I was trying to hit annoying flies.

-"**Why are you blushing Rosa-chan?" **Honey inquired.

-"**Is it because of the horoscope signs? You do know that is just a stereotype, right?"** Kyoya was now making a fool out of me... again. I in response threw a cream puff and it landed on his face. I should've thought twice before throwing a random pastry because the cream puff slid off his glasses and onto his uniform. After that I panicked and the twins started teasing me. In return the three of us started bickering and Tamaki joined in trying to calm us down. Haruhi tried that too. Soon afterwards everybody was fighting and throwing pastries at each other, suddenly I heard some laughing. At first it started as a small chuckle but then it was full on laughter. We all turned to Kyoya in surprise, his head was thrown back and he was gripping onto his stomach.

-"**Ahahahaha Rosa-san you are quite the entertainer! You must join the Host club no matter what, why not become a helper? Heh-haha."** He paused to regain his composter; he glanced down then abruptly looked up and beheld me looking at me straight in the eye.-"**If this alright with the king, I would love for you to be like a waitress for the Host club. We would of course pay you, also in addition for your service, while girls wait for their turn with a host, they can be chatting with you. Yes, that be perfect."** Kyoya started making plans with the Host club members. Then they all turned to me with a big grin.

-"**Would you like to** **join the Host Club?**" Tamaki asked sweetly, I couldn't help but smile. I nodded in response. All of them cheered.

-"**Welcome to the Host Club!" **They all exclaimed.

* * *

After an hour the Host club started to pack up and say their good byes to their customers. Subsequently Tamaki showed me to his limo and took me to his estate. For a reason he lives in mansion number 2 because his grandma doesn't want him in mansion number 1. He said he has to own the privileged of living in that mansion. I think it's quite stupid since he is the only grandson that lady has so, why not pamper the boy? But then again they are Japanese and their culture is way different from my 'peasant', Mexican thinking. But when we went inside the servants treated us really nice. It seemed like they love their master a lot. So it wasn't really a punishment for him.

The rest of the evening Tamaki took me on a tour of the mansion, joked around, kept his flirting to a minimum and helped me with some homework I had overlooked. He was an older brother in a way, in one evening I grew to like him. And when it was night time we went to our respective rooms. But I couldn't sleep so I slip out and went to the kitchen hoping to be not seen by any servants, which with luck, I wasn't.

-"I'll make lunch for tomorrow." I thought out loud. And with that I went to work searching for ingredients and tools. Half way during the process of finishing lunch I heard some footsteps approaching. I hid inside the cupboards quickly.

-"**Hmm… didn't know bento boxes could fill themselves, huh? What do you think Rosalie-san?" **Tamaki's voice boomed throughout the kitchen. Suddenly he opened the cupboards grinning like a five year old. He chuckled as he helped me up and asked what I was doing.

-"**Weeeell… lunch for tomorrow." **I answered.

-"**Hahaha I can see that, but why? The servants can do that in the morning." ** He was still grinning.

-"**Couldn't sleep."** I said truthfully, Tamaki smiled and didn't ask any more questions. Instead he helped me finish lunch and escorted me back to my bedroom. I guess he understood I was homesick.

-"**Now don't sneak out again, okay nee-san?" **He ordered cautiously.

-"**Nee-san? I-I'm not your sister." **I looked at him with amazement. He chuckled and shrugged a bit.

-"**I've only known you for two days but it feels like your my little sister. I hope it's not disrespectful or it offends you… But I would like to call you my sister." ** Tamaki was really sincere when he requested that. I giggled and nodded.

-"**Don't worry the feeling is mutual."** I started to feel sleepy.

-"**You mean you see me as your sister?!"** I thought he was joking but his face was totally serious. I sighed.

-"**No. Now go to sleep, see you tomorrow morning… Nii-san." **I responded as my eyelids started to close.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came, I got dressed and met Tamaki at the breakfast table. We ate, talked for a while, and packed our home-made bento boxes. Tamaki arranged a small, non-attention catching car; to take us to school. I thanked him for considering that I hated limos and cars that caught people's attention. Tamaki, of course, smiled back.

When we got to the academy, murmuring and whispers started instantly. And as expected, Renge -with Reiko by her side-, ran up to me giggling. I fake chortled in response and tried to engage in their gossipy conversation. Few moments later, I said my goodbyes to Tamaki and the three of us headed to our substitute home room.

* * *

As soon as we entered classroom 1-A, the Hiitachin twins looked at me and sneered. I swear I thought their eyes were flashing at me too.

-"**Isn't it dreamy that we got the twins and Fujioka in our classroom?" ** Reiko whispered in a daze, gripping onto Renge's arm. It was obvious she was blushing and getting nervous just thinking of the Host club members. Renge was too, and probably day dreaming about them.

-"**I, uh, think their cool." ** Was all I could contribute to the conversation. "**Heh, they're funny too." **I said remembering the pranks we did yesterday.

-"**Hmm speaking of the Host club, how was it yesterday?"** Both of them asked cleverly at the same time, getting into my personal bubble.

-"**Weeell, at first Ootori-san was late but he apologized-… and it was worth it too… the wait I mean." **I really didn't know how to explain yesterday afternoon, I mean there was no words for it. "**It was… erm how do you say? Ah, heartwarming!" ** As soon as I exclaimed the teacher walked in and asked about my yelling in the classroom. With my cheeks turning red, I apologized and turned to face Renge and Reiko. But instead I found myself starring into one of the twin's eyes. I stumbled backwards and put my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't shriek.

-"**I think she's insulting us, Kaoru…**

**-"She thinks we're so ugly that we scare girls away, Hikaru." **Both twins indicated, making such expressions that you would think they were truly insulted.

-"**Don't try to be the victims here guys; you just startled her, that's all."** Haruhi clarified as she helped me up with a smile. I thanked her and regained my normal posture, glaring at the twins.

-"No es mi culpa si es cierto." (Not my fault if it's true) I mumbled under my breath … big mistake. Literally everyone in the classroom rushed to my side and started asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

-"**I-I… no- but! ... Ah, uh…"** I couldn't keep up with all the yelling and waving of hands in my face to catch my attention. Thankfully the bell rang, even though it didn't stop the flow of questions right away, it made the teacher bang on the table which resulted with students sitting down. After sighing out loud, the teacher carried on and started to call role.

-"**Abarai? … Ishida? … Kunoichi? … -**

In the middle of the role calling, Ritsu Kasanoda entered the classroom. Shamelessly he nodded at the teacher when he mentioned his name, and continued to sit down next to me. Scowling, the teacher continued calling role. Glancing over at Ritsu, I smiled and leaned over to whisper so we wouldn't disrupt class.

-"**Hey, why were you …ah, what's that word again?"**

**-"Late?"** He simply corrected, looking at me exasperated. In response I looked down, embarrassed and nodded in agreement.

-"**Yeah, that. Heh, anyways, why were you late?"** I asked again, with a sheepish smile on my face.

-"**None of your business."** My head dropped once again, feeling stupid. I started to re-think what Renege and Reiko had told me yesterday. They were probably right; I mean they had known him longer that I had.

-"Don't look so miserable, it doesn't suit you." I heard Kasanoda say in English; quickly I turned my head towards him, a bit surprised and happy. –"What? I told you I was going to talk in English to help ya… d-don't look at me like that." He looked away, I don't know why, but he had his hand covering his face. Nevertheless, what I did see was his right ear turning red. I giggled quietly before responding, brushing away the thought of him being bad. Ritsu was just… rough around the edges.

-"Yes, you did. Thanks! But, uh, why isn't it my business… Ritsu?" Kasanoda scoffed at my question.

-"First off, in japan unless the person is your best friend, ya don't call them by their first names. Second, it's none of yer business." He growled, and I didn't understand why he was so irritated, but it was making me irritated as well. I mean he was so nice yesterday and the day before, what was his problem today?

-"Hey, don't get fresh with me. And sorry for not knowing, but don't let out your beef out with me." This time it was me that growled at him, looking at his face, shooting daggers with my eyes.

-"Beef…? What the heck are you talking about?!"

-"I mean that if you're ticked off, don't let your frustration out on me." I repeated, with a bit if annoyance in my voice, still glaring. Glaring back, Ritsu replied.

-"I'm not."

-"Yes you are."  
-"No, I am not." His voice got more menacing as did the air in the room.

-"You're doing it right now."

-"**No I am not!"** This time the whole class heard him. Ritsu had gotten up and banged on the desk; he was now huffing and still giving me a dirty look. None dared say a word, or even move a muscle. Until the teacher told Kasanoda to step out the classroom and not to come back until he was in a better mood. Scoffing, he complied and walked out with his stuff, while students murmured. I too, picked up my things and started to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped before I reached the exit.

-"**Where are you going, Miss Tenorio?"** The teacher asked, I pointed to the door and continued my path. –"**I don't want you near Mr. Kasanoda right now, considering you were the one he was getting mad at."**

-"**Yes, and that's why I need to apologize to him for maddening him. I'll be fine, don't worry." ** I responded sweetly with a sincere smile. The teacher sighed, but nodded his head. I bowed back and happily walked out the door, finding Ritsu staring at a flower pot. I took a big breath in and walked, slowly, over to where he was standing.

-"**Hey."** I said softly, trying not to upset him.

-"**Thought we were gonna talk in English."** Was all he replied back.

-"Oh yeah, sorry…"

-"Hmm." Yeah, Ritsu was still mad.

-"Hey, sorry about back there. I should've been more mature instead of taunting you." I apologized, speaking tenderly. From the corner of my eye, I saw some pink come to Kasanoda's cheeks.

-"Apology accepted, and, uh… it was my fault too. Things have been intense back at home and things aren't going as well as they could." Kasanoda alleged openly, still looking at the flower pot. I punched his right arm and chuckled.

-"Hey no prob! If you need anyone to talk to I'm here, kay? I mean you were here for me when I was lost." I chuckled again, grinning widely. –"Now let's put our discussion in the past. And restart the day again, as friends." I continued, extending my right hand out. Ritsu studied my hand and turned his gaze towards me.

-"Yeah, ok… as friends…" It seemed he had trouble saying the word 'friends'. But I shrugged and before he shook my hand, I retrieved it. Smirking, I spat on it and extended it again, Ritsu this time only starred but didn't dare to shake my hand. Looking in disbelief Ritsu asked what I was doing.

-"Sealing the deal… oh that's right Japanese are more _clean_ people. Well the time I spent in the states, my American friends taught me that, to seal a deal, both of the people spit on their hand before shaking…. I guess it's like saying; I trust you enough that I'll touch your spit." After explaining, I couldn't help but giggle at his grossed out expression. Ritsu complied with a loud sigh and proceeded to spit on his hand also. Before he would back off, I quickly shook his hand and smiled cleverly. When our hands parted ways, I laughed at him wiping his hand on his uniform pants.

-"Awe, come on! I don't have any cooties." I teased, thinking he'd return the insult. Instead he smirked and said.

-"Can't get those unless I kiss a girl…" Both of us blushed and looked a different direction in response.

-"But you still believe in cooties!" I mocked as I ran to get my stuff and signaled him to come back to the classroom. In the corner of my eye I could see him smiling and perhaps even chuckling to himself… I knew he and I were going to be great friends, if we didn't fight … or at least kept them to a minimum. As he approached the door, I could hear the classroom getting noisier by the second. Ritsu opened the door for me and sighed. As we both walked in the students were chatting and sitting on top on the desks, but the teacher didn't care. He was too busy reading Spanish to Japanese dictionary.

-"Come on." I whispered, signaling Kasanoda to our group. One by one the students looked at us as we walked to the corner where the twins and Haruhi where sitting. Some of them were murmuring but I couldn't really understand about what.

-"**Hey! You guys came back!**

-"**We thought either Basanova had kidnapped you or you had gotten lost again, Rosalie-chan!"** Both twins exclaimed, each one grabbing on of my shoulders, leading me to the table.

-"**Seriously, guys? Kidnapped… as if!"** I returned the teasing. But Haruhi shushed us and told everyone to get to work. Eyeing Ritsu I could see he was still upset and was thinking, but I decided to let it go.

-"**Okay, we got the papers? Because we gotta hurry to finish our report for the remaining two buildings."** I asked as I got up. Everyone nodded and we all set off.

* * *

_DING DONG_

Another day had passed by, and this one was as exhausting as yesterday. Wearily, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door, with a fatigued expression on my face. My gaze was on the glossy, polished, granite floor. My thoughts were all about what I needed to do this afternoon, and none of them directed toward where I was walking. Suddenly my head bumped against a stiff, but sort of bumpy surface. It felt like I had hit my head with a couple pens in a pocket. I immediately looked upwards and apologized, courteously.

-"**You really do need to stop day dreaming and look to your surroundings, Rosalie-san. It is very much so dangerous to yourself and to the pupils around you." ** A sarcastic, cruel voice called from above.

-"**Oh? Since when did we become so familiar that you use my first name?" ** I returned the comment, knowing that voice to well. –"**Far as I know, I have only known you for two days, Ootori-**_**sempai**_**."** He scoffed in response.

-"**I do apologize for my boldness, but we must be going or you shall be late."**

-"**I know where the Host Club is, Ootori-san. You didn't have to come and fetch me, again."** I said sarcastically, repositioning my heavy backpack to make it lighter.

-"**Yes, yes." **Kyoya relocated his glasses making them glare at me. "**But we need to go by the dressing rooms for your uniform."** He smiled malevolently. Before I could object, he took grab of my wrist, and hastily let me through a series of hallways. People saw us and starting murmuring as we passed them. Great, they were probably spreading some rumors.

-"**Hey, slow down."** I protested.

-"**No need, we have arrived."** Kyoya stood in front of a large door-less room that had a series of mini rooms with a curtain that acted as an entrance and cover while you changed. I pointed at them, jaw wide open, and started shaking my head. –"**Come on, I'm sure you'll find of your liking the uniform I, personally handpicked for you."** He sneered as he pushed me into the first changing room to the right, still smiling that horrifying grin.

Inside I found a cute little maid outfit that had a high, white collar with tiny ruffles at the end. The dress part was all black; expect for the sleeves being white and the white ruffles at the hem line. With it came an all-white apron that when on, gave ruffles at the shoulder fragment of the dress. When tied, the back of the apron had a big, charming bow. Also the shoulders of the black dress puffed up, as well as the skirt part. I couldn't resist myself and had to put it on. Humming a delightful tune, I fixed the outfit to perfection and when finished, I admired it in the mirror provided in the dressing room. I twirled and giggled, not caring about a thing in the world. It made me feel so girly and pretty, that my mood had changed to a cheerful one. I just _had_ to show and share my joy, not caring who. I ran out of the dresser and looped around in front of Kyoya, with a huge goofy smile.

-"**Whatcha think? Isn't it the most precious thing you've ever seen in your life?"** I giggled after my comment, still smiling. Kyoya put his right hand to his upper lip and lowered his head, his hair covering his face, hence hiding his expression. Promptly I leaned over to see his face, curious, wanting his opinion. –"**Soooo?"**

**-"There are simply no words that can match your beauty, Tenorio-san. It truly shows your feminine side… especially with you twirling and humming with that cute smile."** The boy finally showed his face, he was smiling and had a small mark of pink on his cheeks. Kyoya re-adjusted his glasses and kept his gaze on me.

-"**Riiight ~?"** I giggled once more, but mid-giggle I stopped cold in my tracks. I looked at him, then at me and at what I was wearing. –"**W-What am I wearing?! Get me out of this! What am **_**I**_** doing?!" **I shrieked terrified at my stupidity. In a panicky motion, I darted toward the dressing room, but an arm caught me.

-"**Calm down, I'm sorry if my comments startled you. I evenhandedly told you the truth. Now, we don't have the time for such fusses. Rosalie-san, we must promptly leave for the Host Club." **Kyoya drew me closer to his body and tried to calm me down; he probably knew I was going to get like this. I stopped struggling and sighed.

-"**O-Ok, but what about my stuff?"**

**-"I'll fetch someone, which the Ootori family trusts, to come retrieve them." ** He responded coolly, still holding me close to him. I nodded and looked at Kyoya approvingly. Before letting me go he smirked and whispered in my ear, softly.

-"**I wasn't lying… You look gorgeous in this outfit, I'm glad I picked this one." **Kyoya then proceeded to chuckle quietly and let me go, in soft, swift motion. He did it in such a delicate manner, that chills shot up my spine. Probably blushing, I stormed out and headed for the Host Club not caring if he was behind me or not.

* * *

The moment I entered, all eyes were situated upon me. I walked over to Tamaki and asked him about my duties.

-"**In such an appealing outfit, I'd have you simply standing there the whole time! My, the girls might faint from such an overload of beauty!" **Tamaki threw his head back and wailed; his hand to his chest. Annoyed I put my hands to my hips and sighed.

-"**Look Nii-san, if you don't tell me soon, I'm going to rip this maid costume off right this instant."** I huffed, puffing my cheeks of embarrassment. He turned around and smiled sincerely.

-"**You see those small, round tables over there? I want you to entertain our waiting guests with your stories." **Tamaki pointed to a section near the entrance. –"**Now I also want you to go around the Hosts and offer coffee or tea or whatever you want. Pastries included, ok?" ** He then patted my shoulder and kept on smiling, with a slight blush on his cheeks. –"**Good luck."** He whispered before letting me go. Carefully I worked myself through the crowd, smiling and bowing, to go to the school's kitchen. I was going to prepare small entrees for the guest I was sure they'd love.

* * *

When I got back, I was holding a tray with a variety of flavored tea and my special entrees. Seeing that three girls had positioned themselves to the nearest table, I walked over there casually. Nodding before putting the tray on a cart that was next to the table, I asked them how they were doing.

-"**To be truthful we're bored…"** One of them said, looking disinterested in my small talk.

-"**Yeah… we still have ten minutes to go."** The one near the entrance complained. Yes ten minutes, _that_ long! Gosh she sounded snobby. With a faint grin, I asked if they would like some tea. All of them shook their heads.

-"**Well how about my special** **entrees I just made?**" I signaled over to my tray, I could see them drooling over the enchiladas I had just prepared. –"**They're enchiladas I just brewed up, you want to try some? I'd love it if you did."** I falsely pleaded, in response; the three girls sat up and nodded their heads.

-"**Can you say that Spanish word again?"** A brunette asked while I served the food in small, cute porcelain dishes that had baby angels on the edges.

-"**Course! I'll teach you some words so you can impress the hosts too… right after I'm done serving."** I winked after my blackmailed response. All three giggled excitedly and complied with my rules.

-"**Ok. **_Enchiladas_** are what you are eating."** I explained slowly, pointing to their food. –"En-chi-la-das." I repeated. The girls repeated and repeated until they finally got it right.

-"Genial! (Awesome) **You guys are sounding great, now I have a special word for you."** They all looked at each other and grinned. They looked at me intently as I whispered. –"Te quiero…. **That means I love you or I like-like you."** In response they all squealed. They kept on trying to say it and messed up with their giggles. The brunette suddenly shot up her chair and signaled a girl that had just entered to come over. So I taught her too, and before I knew it, girls would come and go. All of them delighted and some blushing from my service. They told me thank you and some even asked if I was going to be here tomorrow.

-"Te-qui-e-ro." I mouthed for the girls I had at the moment, last ones for the day.

-"**I love you."** Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder; I looked up hastily and glared at Kyoya. "**It's time for you to walk around with the refreshments again."** He said nonchalantly with a smirk. With a faint, false smile, I excused myself and walked around to each host member to deliver the pastries and refill their tea. When I got back only one girl was left, and the moment I was about to start a conversation, she was called over. Seeing the opportunity to relax, I stretched out on the chair with a yawn. And before I knew it, I was dreaming,

-"**Ahahahaha look Mori-chan! Rosa-chan fell asleep!"** I heard a sweet voice exclaim near me. –"**Should we leave her alone? "**I heard it continue. A low grunt was followed.

-"**But her friend says he has something for her, plus we are about to close!"** That moment I shot up, startled and fully awake. I looked around, only to find Honey and Mori-sempai.

-"**He-hey! She woke! YAY."** Honey-sempai danced around and pulled my wrist for me to follow him. Yawning, I asked him what he was doing while I rubbed my eyes. –"**A friend of Rosa-chan is here for you ~." **

-"**Hmmm, and who's that?" ** I asked, still drowsy from sleep.

-"**Me."** Said Kasanoda, as he stood by the door frame, but instead of making eye contact he skirmished his backpack and suddenly stopped. He then handed me a paper, still not making eye contact, and was about to leave when Honey stopped him.

-"**Why are you leaving so soon? You haven't told Rosa-chan she looks pretty!"** He protested, in the cute way he exclaims things. I saw Ritsu's body flinch and he nodded his head quickly, however he did not giving me a single glance. And to make things worse the twins jumped into the conversation.

-"**Saaay Casanova, isn't that the maid outfit **

**-"You wore a few months ago?"** Both twins asked, grinning eyed me slyly and snorted, with their hands covering their mouth. I instantly looked down at my outfit and returned my gaze to Ritsu. Only response I could give was to giggle. I could feel Kasanoda slouching and probably embarrassed.

-"**Awe, come on guys! You just made me feel bad, because I bet Ritsu looked way better than I did."** I teased and walked over to elbow the boy. He straightened out and finally made eye contact, with the cutest smile I had ever seen a boy wear. I smiled even bigger, and somehow my face got hotter. I thanked him for returning the paper, and Ritsu left. I then walked back, slowly, and checked what the paper was about… it was my homework! But, it had been already filled out with sloppy handwriting that was certainly not mine. I giggled again and placed it on the table next to the refreshments. The moment I looked up again, I realized that the last girl was leaving. Standing up abruptly, I began to clean up the table and went around picking up all the silverware, placing them on a tray. Hurrying, knowing that the Host club was intending to close, I dashed to the kitchen. But as I ran out the door, I heard my name being called. Knowing I'd come back, I simply ignored it at that moment and kept on with my errand. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I turned on the lights, cleaned and began to return the silverware to their place of origin.

-"Hmmm~ mmmn." I began to hum to make my work more pleasant.

-"**It's not well-mannered to ignore someone when they are calling your name, Rosalie-san."** I heard Kyoya's sarcastic voice behind me.

-"**Oh sorry, I was about to get back to you. But I wanted to clean up really fast first."** I said without turning around, still placing the dishes back.-"**What did you call me for?"**

-"**I wanted for you to return the uniform; I considered that it would be better for both of us if I had it for safe keeping. Every day I would come by and provide it to you."** He replied, I gave him a quick glance and scoffed faintly.

-"**I don't want to be a bother."** I said in the same sarcastic way he talks. I kept on placing the plates and sighed, I knew he hadn't moved from his original spot. –"**What do you want? For me to take off the maid outfit?"** As soon as I alleged the thought, I felt a hand go over my back, near the zipper. Quickly I turned around and stood face to face to Kyoya, stunned. He was smirking coldly at me, with this condescending look in his eyes. My heart began to beat un-rhythmically, and my eyes wandered around the kitchen. I stepped back but I suddenly slipped and fell to the ground with a thump.

-"**Ow!"** Was all I thundered when my hide hit the ground.

-"**Was that you, Nee-san Rosalie?" **Tamaki called out, not too far away from the kitchen. Kyoya straightened himself and offered his hand to me. The blonde ran into the kitchen, the moment I was being helped up. -"**You ok?"** He wailed as he pushed four eyes out of the way and led me out of the kitchen and pulled me out to the courtyard.

-"**Hey! My stuff is back there and I didn't return the uniform." **I complained upon the action of being dragged. Tamaki smiled back and just chuckled back at me.

-"**Since you took too long, I took the liberty to get your stuff in the car!"** He said in an unusual enthusiastic voice. He then stuffed me in the car, I giggled at the realization of what was happening.

-"**You think Kyoya-san and I have a thing, don't you?"** I teased, he immediately blushed and pouted.

-"**I don't like my precious desert flower to be with a prickly, gloomy bush like Kyoya.**" Was what Tamaki replied in his defense. I elbowed him softly and shook my head.

-"**Don't worry Nii-san! Kyoya isn't of my interest."** I assured him, bringing a smile to his face.

-"**I don't wanna share my gorgeous mexican, eccentric beauty with anyone else, even though you are my Nee-san."** He folded his arms dramatically and beamed with happiness. He then eyed me slyly and then alleged. –"**Only time I will share Nee-san is when she falls in love and that boy does too, then later on they both decide to continue life together. By each other side's… but I would have to approve of the boy first."** Tamaki winked. Nodding in agreement, I stretched out and yawned a bit. Unexpectedly my head was brought to a semi-coarse but even surface. Looking up, I noticed it was Tamaki's shoulder.

-"**Rest."** Was all he said with a small grin while positioning my head onto his shoulder again. Without a complaint I subdued to his soft touch and my eye lids began to fall. But right before falling into deep sleep, I quickly glanced at his expression and saw a mix of emotions written over his face. Love, determination, gratefulness, seriousness. A peculiar mix but it seemed to suit my Nii-san.

* * *

**Hey guys! Today is the day my computer finally arrived home, fixed! So sorry you guys had to wait this long TTATT But i hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I would like your opinion in this, who should Rosalie end up with? I, myself am having second thoughts... so I would ask you guys who is Rosalie's perfect match?**


End file.
